A New Dawn
by Asherah Isa
Summary: After spending 12000 years roaming and being the only half vampire on earth, Bella lost her control on her power after perfecting it and simultaneously finds her true mate...how would she manage both of it together and could she trust him after what she faced in her so long life..Could past guilt and hurt allow her to make new acquaintances..Could Edward help her get over past...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first attempt at fanfic. pls have mercy . pls vote...

love

Asherah Isa

Disclaimer. all characters belongs to sm i dont own anything

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror assessing my outfit for my first day in Forks High. I had put on dark blue denim jeans and white tank top. I let my long dark brown hair down and brushed it few times. I never cared about my appearance ,but today was a different story. Honestly, i was nervous because i don't have any idea what to expect on my first day since it has been a long time i have attended high schools. I got ready , took my bag and went downstairs. I saw Charlie sitting in chair near kitchen reading newspaper. He saw me and gestured towards the other chair. He pushed a bowl of cereals in front of me and I politely declined. He didn't push further and let it go. I was glad he did because I hunted last night and i can't tell him that and I can't exactly tell him that I am a vampire , more precisely a half vampire and it will not at all be easy explaining him that I am his great great so many great aunt that looks like 17 year old girl. But really I am 12000 years old. "Are you ready for your first day ?", he asked. As ready as i ever can be...I really don't appreciate the idea of staying in the room full of humans but I can't tell him that. I sighed. Wondering whether my decision was right or not. Staying with human and maintaining human facade will be a tough job. Charlie cleared his throat and I realised i need to answer him. But Charlie spoke again," Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine". With that said he patted my back and went to his cruiser. Even I got up and went to the truck Charlie had bought for me. While driving, my mind drifted to the reason I m staying with Charlie. Charlie is the last living descendant of my sister and I wanted to stay with last piece of her family before I lose him. I clearly remembered the day she died for me. No,not today i told myself, today is not the day to remember past. I took my mind off it and started wondering about school, when i finally realized that i reached there. Ah, finally.

Guys pls vote... if i get any vote then i ll update soon... vote will onlu encourage me to write... i m new to this... so pls guys pls vote...

love

Asherah Isa


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST DAY**

_Author's Note_: Thanks to all of you guys... I never expected any review on my first chapter but really your reviews made my day... thanks to you guys...

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM. I own nothing.

* * *

**FIRST DAY**

As soon as I parked my truck, I could hear people whispering. I took my bag and got out of my truck.

"Wow! She is gorgeous."

"She must be Chief's Swan's niece"

"She looks like a model"

I ignored them as best as I could and made my way to the office to collect my timetable.

Classes went by. Soon it was lunch time. I sat with my new friends who are overly friendly according to me of course. The only one who genuinely wanted to be friend was Angela. I sat at my table with Angela at my right saving me from Mike and Jessica to left; to her left were Mike, Eric, Tyler and Ben to Angela's right. Mike was babbling about something he did last week. When the wind blew, I smelt the most intoxicating smell.

VAMPIRES.

All my senses flared and I started scanning the room, that's when I saw five inhumanly beautiful faces. I stopped the urge to crouch in defense. I saw them again. Two girls and three boys. One of them had a long wavy hair and was beautiful even for a vampire; with her was a big burly man with short curly hair. There was small girl somewhat pixie like with short black spiky hair in all direction with her was a blond boy who looked like he was in pain!? Then at the last my eyes fell on the most handsome man I ever saw. He had a messy bronze hair. I had a sudden urge to wrap my fingers around his hair. Jessica nudged me and I asked her or her herself told me.

"That's Edward ", pointing at the messy bronze hair guy "he is single though no one is good enough here for him." Vampires with gold eyes. Veggie vamps .. Interesting...

EDWARD. I turned to see him only to find five pairs of eyes staring at me with confusion and astonishment. I quickly turned my back to them and letting my brown hair hide my face. There is no way in the hell they know what I am. To them or to most of vampires I am myth. I have to be careful. They can't know about me. I have to be careful.

"I can't read her ", Edward whispered to his family which was clearly not meant to be heard by any humans. But my super hearing sort of helped me. What did he mean he can't hear me?! Maybe he is a mind reader. To confirm my suspicion, I doubled checked my mental shield and pulled it down.

"He is quite handsome" I thought and quickly snapped my shield back to its place, it wrapped around like it never left. His gasp gave me confirmation I needed. He was a freaking mind reader.

Bell rang signalling that the lunch was over. T dumped my tray and made my way to biology.

* * *

I know this is short but I promise I will try and write long next chapter. So guys please review and tell me how it was. And I don't mind negative feedbacks it will surely help me improve.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: BIOLOGY

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to SM. I own nothing.

* * *

**BIOLOGY**

I would have stayed longer but I don't want five vampires literally staring my face as if they saw an alien. I silently made my way to biology. Mr. Banner signed the slip and asked me to take a seat. Well, it was nice that he didn't make me stand in front of class and introduce. That's kind of awkward even for me.

I made my way to the only empty desk and sat. I was taking my book out when someone settled on the empty chair beside me. My nostrils flared at the vampire scent. I instinctively turned and found none other than EDWARD. His expression was unreadable. I quickly masked my surprised face and stare at the desk letting my hair cover my face. I peeked through the curtain of my hair to find him glaring at me with his pitch black eyes. Wonderful, now not only I have a glaring vampire as a partner but also thirsty.

I paid no mind to lecture going on, instead my mind wandered to the bronze hair handsome boy beside me. The class seemed to drag on longer than others. Was it because the day was finally coming to close or because of the thirsty vampire beside me? What was wrong with him? Is this his normal behaviour? If he can't handle thirst then why risking human life around him? Or is it me who is mistaken by his black eyes?

I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted my decision. He was glaring down at me again eyes full of revulsion. It made me flinch. If looks could kill I would certainly be dead right now.

The bell rang making me jump. What's wrong with me? Why am I getting hyped up? Certain vampire is really getting on my nerves.

The lectures passed by blur.

I submitted the slip at office and my way to my car. I saw Edward and Alice beside a silver Volvo discussing or rather I say arguing very lowly even I had a problem hearing with my super senses.

I left it there and made my way home.

* * *

I completed my homework and was now lying on my bed thinking about my day which made me automatically think of Edward which now made me think of other problems. Firstly, I m living in a territory of a vampire coven which is against law if the coven leader is not informed. I don't really care about laws but if they found out about me then it could mean a war or volturi finding out about me. If I would inform them about my presence here, I would have to tell them about me. If they are not trustworthy they could expose me again leading to volturi finding about me. Either way it's too much of risk to stay here. But I can't just leave Charlie here. I would need to make a decision fast but for now it's time to prepare dinner.

After dinner I called my night and made my way to my room. I again started pondering my problems but I couldn't find any appropriate way to hide my secret. Charlie is asleep so I jumped out of the window and started running into forest to clear my head. Running was always my best way to clear my head.

I put on my physical shield and made myself nearly invisible and ran. I don't want to risk running into someone. I ran and ran and saw a white house. Who lived in middle of forest? My question was answered by my senses as I smelt vampire scents. Seven different vampire scents. I was about to go ahead and see what they were up to. I could study their behaviour it would help me in making my decision. But suddenly a blond vampire jasper and Emmett came flying outside wrestling with each other. I ran out of there before they could find me.

I got back home and slept pushing my thoughts at the back of my mind. I would think about the solution tomorrow, right now I need to take a good night sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: sorry for late update but I had few problems to sort out. I can't promise to update soon. But reviews will always encourage me. Thank you .

_**Asherah Isa...!**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Meadow

Author Note: thanks for the review guys really... I wasn't planning on updating soon but you guys reviews encouraged me. So I started writing this chapter as soon as I could...so here is this next chapter dedicated to all you guys...

For those who have questions about Bella's power, she sort of has ability to copy abilities but that's just a basic. I will give explanation in next one or two chapters... till then it's a secret ... and for the invisibility shield it's sort of like Fred's power (the newborn from Victoria's army and no, she didn't copy it from him)

Any questions you can pm (or can email me and my id is in my bio) or review me..! Thank you..!

Love

Asherah Isa...!

* * *

**MEADOW**

It's been a long time I had a dream. I was so used to the nightmares haunting me; it's actually nice to wake up with such a nice fresh mood. But I was confused. I dreamt a about boy, I couldn't see his face but I could see the surrounding clearly. We were at certain meadow, just laying on ground and whispering.

He said, "I will love you always and forever..." that's when I woke up at the sound of the stupid alarm clock Charlie had set up for me.

I brushed got ready and went down to make breakfast. By the time Charlie came down I was ready with bacon and eggs. After breakfast Charlie went to station while I picked my bag and made my way to school.

I parked at the usual place. As soon I got down, my nose filled with vampire scent or rather scents. I saw Edward, Alice and Jasper standing beside silver Volvo. As soon as I made eye contact with Edward I felt a strange feeling. A feeling which was foreign to me. I quickly look down and made my way to English lecture.

I sat beside Angela wondering about Edward which led me to the problems I was wondering about other night. I should have taken a bit of Edward's power; it would help me to learn what they thought about me. Do they have any suspicion? But I couldn't do it not at least without him knowing. If it was any other situation I would have tried but if I couldn't learn his power and lost control it could expose me. Bringing me back at the same question what should I do? Should I tell them? Could I trust them? What was the feeling I felt at the parking lot? The bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

The lectures passed by and soon it was time for lunch. I sat with my so called friends. Lunch was nothing special beside some stare – stare game between me and Edward. Other than that Mike and Eric trying to gain my attention. Though after lunch was the lecture I was dreading the most. BIOLOGY.

I took my sat beside Edward. He bronze hair messed up. And surprisingly he was smiling.!? He turned towards me while I was settling down.

"Hi! I am Edward Cullen and you must be Bella Swan, right?"

I was stunned with his velvety voice. I masked my face and nodded not trusting my voice.

"I am sorry I didn't introduce myself the other day", he said.

"No, it's ok "

"How do you like forks? I mean you are from phoenix so it's different from there right."

"Yeah, it is. But like rain so it's nice here."

Mr. Banner came in at that point so Edward didn't speak.

He is not an arrogant as I thought anyway. Soon the lecture was over, though Edward just left without even a goodbye. He is literally weird or just has multiple personality disorder.

I didn't have any more conversation with Edward that day. Even I dint see him at the end of the day in parking lot but his family stood there. I guess he ran home.

I completed my home work quickly and ran into forest to clear my head. I just ran not really paying attention to the track. I suddenly stopped and found myself in a meadow. Not only in some meadow but it was exactly the same one I had in my dream. I recognised a faint vampire scent. Not some random vampire scent but Edward's. It was just hours old, sometime around like after school. That means he ran from school and came here?!

I looked around the meadow. It was beautiful. Beautiful doesn't even describe it.

The meadow was small, perfectly round and filled with wild flowers- violet, yellow and white. I could here bubbling music of stream nearby. It was better than my dream. I was so absorbed in its beauty that I didn't catch the scent until it was too close.

EDWARD.

I turned around just to see Edward standing at the edge with a perfectly masked and unreadable expression. He had folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why should I answer you? It's not like you own the place or anything!" the words left my mouth before I could stop it. Now he looked angry. Wow! Brilliant job Bella. Now you have to deal with an angry vampire.

"No, it's just that it's not safe for you at the middle forest", he replied sounding concerned.

"Not safe. You are also here, so it hardly makes this place safe for you. Anyways I was just hiking", take that vamp.

He looked like I just caught him with his hand in cookie jar like a kid.

"You should probably go home, it's getting dark", he said. What a brilliant comeback Edward!

I was just about to move when he called me.

"What is it Edward?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?" I answered . Why was he asking me that?

"No, it's just I was concerned."

"Ok, then see you tomorrow good bye".

He didn't reply and I just walked out in a human pace. I didn't go home; Edward's question was about something else. I didn't catch.

I waited for few minutes and then pulled my invisible physical shield and made my way to Cullen house.

I stood behind tree in darkness and try to hear them. They were talking or rather whispering.

Suddenly Edward stood up and faced a blond man, probably the coven leader.

"No Carlisle, really there is something about her that is off", he said.

**Hell no**.

* * *

**Author's Note**: probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyways Edward has a doubt. Let's see if he figures it out or Bella tells him. I would love the reviews. And thanks to the people who added this as favourites or following it. Thank you guys.

Love,

_**Asherah Isa...!**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Spy

* * *

**SPY**

"No Carlisle, really there is something about her that is off", he said.

**Hell no.**

'What does he mean by that? Okay okay Bella. Calm down let's see what they think', I thought to myself.

I could say the blond man Carlisle, he looked confused. And I think everyone else was.

"She is a human, Edward", Rosalie snapped

"Just because you can read her mind doesn't mean-"

"Rose, enough", Carlisle interrupted "Edward, son, continue".

"Carlisle, today I saw her in a meadow ",

"So-", Rose interrupted. Edward was glaring towards her I guess.

Edward continued, "I saw her in a meadow. The meadow is in a middle of forest, no human can find it so easily."

"Edward, that doesn't mean she is not human", Jasper said calmly.

"Will you guys shut up and let me continue without any interruption!" Edward growled.

Wow! This guy is such an epitome of patience. This is going to be quite interesting.

Such an amusing family.

"as I was saying", Edward continued," Her scent in the meadow was different".

Oh no!

"She doesn't smell like humans".

Everyone was shocked.

"What do you mean Edward? She smelled like a normal human in school, you sat beside her in biology", Alice said.

"Yeah I know Alice. But that's not it", Edward said.

"Her heartbeat, it's not like humans".

Everyone gasped.

"Its slower like humming bird", Edward continued.

"Wow! Edward, you are observing Bella quite a lot huh!" Emmett said laughing.

Oh no. what should i do now all my worries about telling them were swirling around my head. Making my physical sheild snap down.

"Wait! Guys I think someone is out there!" said Alice

I immediately snapped my shield back and ran at my full speed back to Charlie's.

I wasn't in a mood to go to school because I couldn't sleep the whole night. Worried about the Cullen's and my secret.

I brushed up and threw on any clothes and made my way downstairs.

Charlie had gone early today. I drank coffee and took a granola bar and went to school.

Lectures passed by. I didn't saw any Cullen's. That should make me happy but it made me more worried.

I made my way for lunch and sat down beside Angela and Jessica.

Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. Before I can see who was that is smelled the scent. Edward.

I turned around to see the messy bronze hair god like man.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Edward asked.

I just nodded and followed him outside.

* * *

Author's Note: thanks to all reviews...And people who is following or added as favourites...I am really grateful.

I know this is short but I will make a longer chapter next time

I will update sooner if I hit 15 or 20 reviews.

At least **15** reviews.

Thank you!

Love

_**Asherah Isa...!**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: First Day

* * *

**FIRST DAY**

Edward's pov

High school.

First day at high school is nothing new to me and my siblings. Others were okay with it except me and jasper. Jasper because he still doesn't trust himself with the thirst. And me, well hearing hundreds of voices in your head is quite irritating. Several hundreds of these voices out of boredom. They usually were about different things not today though it was all consumed of the new girl.

I caught the glimpse of the girl in others mind. She will be new talk for at least two weeks.

Lunch time wasn't anything we enjoyed. We were sitting in our own group separate from others. I stared at the cracks running through the plaster in the far corner of cafeteria. That's when I heard my name called out loud not in mind. "That's Edward", said Jessica, "he is single though no one is good enough here for him."

All my siblings turned to stare at her. She saw me and quickly turned back letting her brown hair hid her face. My siblings urged me to check on her mind as if I don't know what my responsibility is. Yeah right, responsibility. It was sort of my responsibility to know her reaction. I acted as a look out, for lack of a better word, for my family. To protect us. If anyone ever grew suspicions I would give an early warning which makes things easier. Now things in hand, I focused on her mind but I couldn't hear anything. I turned again to see if she has moved but no she was sitting there. I could hear nothing but silence from the place she was sitting.

I felt a moment of unease.

I can hear my sibling's uneasiness.

"I can't read her", I whispered to my siblings. No humans could have heard us. My siblings' thoughts went on an overdrive. I blocked them all out and again concentrated on her mind.

"He is quite handsome" I heard from her and then there was nothing like I never heard anything I gasped.

I was about go over to her and demand for answers but the bell rang bringing me back to my senses. My siblings didn't notice though they were all busy with the piece of information I gave before. I won't tell them anything else, till I can find out for real.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to post all of Edward's pov in one chapter but I couldn't work it out. And I have my exams to prepare for. So it's just a short chapter to inform u guys. I won't be updating soon maybe by end of this month or something. I will try though.

Thank you for all the reviews guys.

And how about **30** reviews this time...!

Thank you

Love

**_Asherah Isa...!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**Edward's pov**

Thoughts about new girl were swirling in my head. I can't listen to her thoughts. Did she really say it out in her mind? Or was it just a wishful thinking? Or like Emmett said am I really going mad with all this listening to thoughts crap? The girl looked normal. Of course she was pale, too pale for the one who lived in Phoenix.

Whatever it was, I was determined to find out the truth. I made my way to biology. I entered the class; Mr. Banner was already standing preparing for the lecture. I went to my seat. I saw a girl, Bella, sitting beside my chair. Her long brown hair was covering her face.

As soon as I settled in my chair beside her, she turned. She was surprised to see me but she quickly masked it. She quickly turned away and her hair covered her face like curtains.

She peeked through her hair at me and then quickly looked down.' How weird a girl can be?' I thought.

Only a few minutes with this girl and I am already irritated. I looked at her. I tried reading her mind. Nothing, just a silence. Like she doesn't think about anything. Her scent was normal like humans. Freesia and strawberry. Her heartbeat was normal. Everything about her seemed normal. Then what I heard was really a mistake? Maybe I m over reacting over things.

I didn't pay attention to anything in the class. I already had studied this many times, so it doesn't matter. She again looked up at me. I could see my reflection in her eyes. My eyes were pitch black from anger and frustration. I didn't realize but I was glaring down at her. She flinched.

The bell rang making her jump. She ran past me in a hurry, possibly trying to get away from me.

All other lectures passed in a blur. My mind was full of the new girl and her weird behaviour.

I stood beside my Volvo with Alice and she was asking me about my sudden change of feelings in cafeteria. Jasper told her how fast my emotions were changing at the end of the lunch. From anger anxious to determination. I told her that was nothing. But she wouldn't budge. She told me that she will find it out somehow.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella going to her truck. I wanted to talk to her about the biology and my rude behaviour, but before I could make it she drove away.

At home, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Not just about her ability but her in general. I know I am not making any sense. Whenever I close my eyes, I see her big chocolates brown ones, her long brown curtains of hair, her heart shaped face, with a hint of blush and .. Stop Edward. What are you doing? You have to think about her, about her power, not her looks.

I went to hall and started playing my piano. After few hours, I went to sofa and sat down to watch whatever sports were going on. I don't know what argument was going on between Emmett and jasper. But both went flying out from window and started wrestling. Those to always act like kids.

I was watching a movie, when suddenly I heard Emmett coming towards me. He wanted to pick me up and throw me out. I waited for Emmett hand to reach me. Before he could come close to me, I jumped from the sofa and punched him. He went flying through window again.

He managed to land on his feet and came charging towards me. We all started fighting.

After few hours we went back inside and made my way to my room. I freshened up and picked up my iPod. Night time was the most boring time of vampire existence. Only for the vampires without mates. But those with mates have nightly experience a way different from others.

For few hours I listened to music. Then I ended up in Carlisle's office, reading books. I was at the end of third book when sunrays entered through the glass pane of the window and danced upon my skin. My skin was sparkling like tiny diamonds. I kept the book at his place and went to my room.

I changed my clothes and went down. I kissed esme's cheek and went to garage. My siblings had already left. I sped through the empty roads.

I parked my car beside rose's red ones. Alice and jasper were waiting for me.

They came to stand beside me.

Alice was discussing about weekend's hunting trip, when I heard Bella's truck parking at her usual place. I turned to her and she was looking at me. Her big chocolate brown eyes were deep. She was beautiful. She quickly turned away and went inside. I stood there watching her.

Lectures passed by. I never paid attention to any of it. Whatever I thought, I ended up thinking about the girl with chocolate brown eyes. During lunch, I was staring at her. My siblings were watching me intently. But to my surprise they didn't say anything. Even Emmett was silent.

I was waiting for biology. I made up mind to talk to her. As soon as, bell rang I hurried out of my seat, dumped my tray and made my way to biology. I heard Emmett's laughter but I didn't pay attention.

I sat at my usual seat and waited for Bella. I saw excited?! Why? I don't know.

She came in sat beside me. I smiled at her. She looked surprised.' Of course, she would be surprised you idiot, you were literally glaring at her yesterday', my inner monster said.

I turned toward her and said,"hi! I am Edward Cullen and you must be Bella swan, right?"

She looked stunned; she didn't say anything, just nodded.

"I am sorry I didn't introduce myself the other day", I continued.

"No, it's ok "

"How do you like forks? I mean you are from phoenix so it's different from there right." I tried to make a conversation.

"Yeah, it is. But I like rain so it's nice here", she said. I wanted to continue talking in an attempt to listen to her musical voice but Mr. Banner started the lecture. Musical? Get your head together Edward and concentrate.

I was trying my best to ignore the urge to look at her, at her brown eyes. Suddenly, mike's "M rated" thoughts about Bella hit me at full force. I just wanted to smash his head for even thinking about my Bella. My Bella? What's wrong with me?

As soon as bell rang, I literally flew out of my seat. I didn't want to wait and hear those stupid thoughts of mike because I wasn't sure how much I can handle his perv thoughts.

I avoided Bella like a plague for the rest of the day. As soon as school was over I ran to my meadow in order to get some peace and get my head together.

My meadow, I found it when I first came here. I was out running and found this place. It is a beautiful some area. I always come here to think. It feels peaceful. I lay down in between the flowers, thinking about my bella. Her beautiful face and brown eyes.

I don't know how much time passed. So I just got up to take a run.

When I came back I smelled a very different scent. I never smelled it. It was a mix of strawberry and freesia. It wasn't a human scent, Closer to it but not exactly human. It wasn't even a vampire scent.

I stepped closer and heard a heartbeat. But not a human one, slower, much like a humming birds'.

I stepped at the edge and saw a girl standing in the middle of the meadow. She turned around. And the girl was none other than my Bella.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a neutral and a perfect stoic face.

"Why should I answer you? It's not like you own the place or anything!" she snapped.

"No, it's just that it's not safe for you at the middle forest", I replied. Whatever creature she is. Forest is no safe place.

"Not safe. You are also here, so it hardly makes this place safe for you. Anyways I was just hiking", she replied back.

I was shocked by her answer. No human can find this place by just hiking. It is exactly in the middle and hard to find.

"You should probably go home, it's getting dark", I said.

She was just about to move when I called her.

"What is it Edward?" I asked him. I took a chance if she ll come out with reality. So I asked, "Are you ok?" referring to her different scent and heartbeat.

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?" she answered.

She is not stupid Edward. If she wanted to come out with truth, why would she hide in first place?

"No, it's just I was concerned", I replied just closing the topic.

"Ok, then see you tomorrow good bye", she said and walked out in a human pace.

I need to discuss with this Carlisle. So I ran out at my full speed towards my home.

As soon as I reached the door, I called for Carlisle and others. Within seconds, everyone joined me in the living room.

"What is it, Edward? ", Carlisle asked.

"I need to talk to you about a girl ", I replied.

"Eddie boy wants to talk about girl. About time you grow up", Emmett snickered.

"Don't call me Eddie", I snapped. I looked at Carlisle and said," she is different and weird and she is from forks high. I couldn't read her mind".

Carlisle just ruled it out.

"No Carlisle, really there is something about her that is off", I said.

I could see Carlisle was confused. In fact everyone was.

"She is a human, Edward", Rosalie snapped

"Just because you can read her mind doesn't mean-"

"Rose, enough", Carlisle interrupted "Edward, son, continue".

"Carlisle, today I saw her in a meadow ", I said.

"So-", Rose interrupted. I glared at her.

I continued, "I saw her in a meadow. The meadow is in a middle of forest, no human can find it so easily."

"Edward, that doesn't mean she is not human", Jasper said calmly.

"Will you guys shut up and let me continue without any interruption!" I growled.

They were literally getting on my nerves.

"as I was saying", I continued," Her scent in the meadow was different".

"She doesn't smell like humans".

Everyone was shocked.

"What do you mean Edward? She smelled like a normal human in school, you sat beside her in biology", Alice said.

"Yeah I know Alice. But that's not it", I said.

"Her heartbeat, it's not like humans".

Everyone gasped.

"Its slower like humming bird", I continued.

"Wow! Edward, you are observing Bella quite a lot huh!" Emmett said laughing.

Alice suddenly said, "Wait! Guys I think someone is out there!"

She ran out at full speed to survey the area. She came back looking confused. Jasper came behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist hugging her close.

"Its okay, sweetheart. Maybe it was just a branch", jasper said.

"No I really thought someone was out there", she said.

"Are you sure about her?" Carlisle asked me.

Before I could reply, Emmett said, "I think that all mind reading thing is finally getting to Edward".

I glared at him.

"we will talk about this tomorrow, you guys watch her tomorrow at school', Carlisle said and went up to his room.

I ran out into forest, not wanting to hear any crap from Emmett and rose.

I sat on the rock holding my head with both of my hands and trying to figure out, when I heard Alice and jasper coming towards me.

I raised my head to look at them.

"We wanted to talk about Bella", Alice said.

"Okay, say", I said.

"We believe in you ", Alice replied.

"Why?"

"Because I think she is different", she replied. When I didn't say anything, she continued,"i couldn't see her coming to the forks, not even after the announcement was done".

"Okay?" I said trying to figure this new information out.

"Not only that, I couldn't see your future when she us with you. I mean, I didn't see you in biology lecture. I could see you in meadow. But then you disappeared after you came to meadow again after your run", Alice said.

"Though her emotions were normal except for the time when we entered cafeteria, I was suddenly hit by a strong wave of surprise from her. Like she knew about us, also, little fear", jasper said.

I processed all this information.

"I have a plan", I said to them.

We went to house after discussing the plan.

We did go to school early but were hiding in the tree lines.

We saw Bella enter and she looked for us.

I looked towards jasper.

'Surprised, sad and worried', he replied in his mind. I nodded to him.

During break time I saw her in the cafeteria. Time for the plan. I went to her and I tapped on her shoulder. Now, she smelled like a normal human, even her heartbeat was normal. Was I just imagining yesterday? No, that's not possible. At least, not after my discussion with jasper and Alice.

She turned around and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

She just nodded and followed me outside.

* * *

**Author's note:** I know, I know I m too late. I m really sorry. I couldn't figure out how to put up with Edward, you know how complicated he is. And my other story was receiving fewer reviews then expected so I was working on that. I hope I didn't disappoint you with Edward's pov.

Now I have two questions:

Whose pov you want for next chapter?

Should Edward figure it out or should Bella tell him?

That's it. Thank you guys.

_**Love – Isa...!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I wouldn't be shocked if no one is reading this. Well, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I don't really have a reason. All I can say is, I AM SORRY.

Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: everything belongs to SM.

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella's pov

"Can we talk for a minute?" Edward asked. I gave him a quick nod and followed him outside. While I was following him, I felt every girl in the cafeteria giving me evil eye and burning holes at my back. If looks could kill I would have been dead for more than hundred times now.

I expected to feel anxious and fear while following this vampire. But I didn't feel any of these, instead I felt safe and secure. Before I could prod these feelings anymore, we came to a stop. I turned around to see we have walked to the edge of the forest that surrounded forks high.

'Real smart, Bella. If he would have attacked you and snapped your neck you would be dead by now. Pay attention and stop talking to yourself', I chided at myself.

When I turned to face Edward again, I saw him staring at me. His golden eyes curious and filled with questions. He ran a hand through his messy bronze hair, a sign of frustration and nervousness, I concluded. I waited for him to collect his thoughts and speak while I ensured my mental shield was in place.

"So are we just going to stand here, staring at each other", i asked when I realized he want the one to break the silence.

No response. He had a poker face but I could feel his calculating gaze. He is trying to figure something out, I guess.

"I don't know about you but I sure as hell don't want to miss out any of the lectures', I tried again.

Still no response.

'Okay then I am leaving, see you in class I guess", I said backing away from him. I was walking backward so I saw his expression change as if someone woke him up. He wanted to say something but I think he couldn't figure it out since his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. I turned and started to walk away.

"What are you?" he finally asked. I stopped dead in my tracks. Well, I was beyond shocked. I expected him to question me but I didn't expect it this early. But it was my fault, I shouldn't have gone to their place, I shouldn't be roaming in woods. I should have kept my curiosity at bay and shouldn't have experimented my shield to find his mind reading ability. Stop, the guilt session Bella and focus.

I let my physical shield spread out. I could feel to more people in woods somewhere. Okay means he is not alone. I snapped my shield back. I masked my face and turned to face him again. "A homosapien, I think", I said giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Smart", he retorted, "but not the answer I expected".

"What do you expect then?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"I know you are not normal".

"Normal? That depends on your definition of normal. And why do you think I am not normal?"

"Slow heart beat, different smell"

Oh shit, he was standing here for so long and figuring these things out or maybe confirming it.

"That's it? Every human smells different and how can you hear my heartbeat? We are not standing that close. What are you exactly?" I said trying to turn the question back to him.

"Well how about you tell me about yourself and I will tell you about mine", he compromised. Well, I didn't expect this.

"Sounds interesting", I said pretending to think about this while tapping my finger under my chin, "but why would I want to know something I already know".

His eyebrows shot up in surprise but quickly masked his expressions.

"You don't know what you are talking about", he said gritting his teeth to control his anger.

"well, I know exactly what I am talking bout, Vampire', I said emphasizing on the last word. His eyes widened. I didn't know where this burst of energy came to me. But I m not afraid of him anymore.

"Since you know what I am, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"I am a human", I said. Well, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't truth either. It was just a half truth. He snorted.

"Since you figured out I am not a human, why don't you figure the rest of it yourself", I said challenging him. I gave him my best smile. I don't know from where the hell I got this confident. No, I am always confident but it is just Edward's presence that makes me nervous from the very start. Just don't ask me why.

"You know I could just kill you now and disappear", he said.

"But you don't expect me to sit back and let you do that, do you? Since you can't read my mind, I m sure I can surprise you and you will be in disadvantage as well". I came closer to him, trying to avoid any body contact and whispered in his ear,"i am dangerous, just like you but I can assure that I won't hurt you or your family".

I backed away before he can touch me and started walking back to the cafeteria.

"I'll be waiting for your theories", I called out to him.

"And yeah, you can call back your spies", I shouted.

Edward's pov

As soon as she left, Alice and Jasper came out from their hiding place.

"Well, that was interesting turn of events", jasper said looking amused. I raised my eyebrow at him. He just shrugged.

"How did she figure out that we were hiding in forest?" Alice asked.

"We were far out of human range. We were just close enough to hear your voices, given our super hearing", jasper said.

I shook my head at them and said, "as if I know". I turned to Alice and she knew exactly what I m going to ask so she didn't bother waiting and said," no, I didn't see any of these things. I mean, I could see you the whole day until you decided to speak to her. From then, till now, I couldn't see you". She seemed agitated. Alice didn't like not knowing things and things like this just doesn't help the matter. Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and a wave of calm passed through us.

"I don't like this", she said. I agreed with her.

"What she said was true", jasper said. I motioned for him to continue just for the sake of hearing.

"When she said, she was human; I could sense that it was true. Even when she said she was dangerous, it was true. She really meant everything she said, she won't hurt us, she was very sure about that".

"That doesn't mean, it's safe".

"We should talk to Carlisle about this", Jasper said. We all agreed to skip rest of the lectures since we don't need it. Our plan was successful, though it didn't get us answers, instead leaving us confused as ever.

{Cullen household}

We sat around the living room going through everything that Bella said after debriefing Carlisle and others. Since then no one spoke a single word.

"Jasper", Carlisle finally spoke, his mind was racing through various conclusions though I couldn't catch any of them. Well, it was a jumbled mess.

"You told whatever she said was true, right?" he asked the Major who gave him a quick nod.

"What if?" he said and waited to organise his thoughts.

"What if, she said was half truth?" he said after his pause. I quickly understood where he was going with this. So I sat quietly and let him explain this to others. Like me, realization set into jasper's feature.

"You might be right", he said.

"Wait, what?" Rosalie asked.

"What I mean is, she said she was human right well, yeah she said the truth. There are many myths on the creatures that are half human", Carlisle explained.

"Like werewolves", Esme said and everyone in the room scrunched their nose in disgust.

"Or a witch, shape shifter, fae", Alice piped up.

"Cool", Emmett said.

"Well, we figured half of it, we just have to figure out the other half", I said.

"She said to test your theories out to you, yeah? Then go ahead, my son", Carlisle said amusement very clear in his voice.

Everyone left the room leaving me there alone. I went to my piano and tuned out everything else.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

Theories about Bella are welcome.

To Theia (guest): if you are still reading this. Thanks for your idea really but I can't use it since I would go against the plot, I sat up. I want Bella to be strong. So, I 'm sorry. But, I would appreciate any other suggestions you have.

Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
